Harry Potter And The Coming of The White Lion
by BloodiedSilverFox
Summary: This will be T for now and might be M later. Two of my OC's in it. This will be based on the book and movie. Other changes inside.


**Disclaimer:: I don't own the HP characters. **

**The things that have changed in this story are:::**

**1) New P.M teacher (my OC)**

**2) Only 3 horcrux the book, ring and Harry.**

**3) ****Dubles does NOT put on the ring **

**and 4) Remus save's Sirius in 5th book/movie but Harry still hears prophecy**

Prologue; Gaunt Shack

Dumbledore had left early in the morning to go and search the Gaunt Shack, to see if he could find the horcrux that he hoped would be there.

When he got into the Shack itself he could immediately feel the dark energy that emanated from the main room. The dark energy grew stronger the further in he went. And when he was around what looked to be the middle of the room Dumbledore stepped on a loose board. When he bent down to take a closer look at it, he was surprised to find that two of the board's could be removed.

Upon removal of the boards, Dumbledore found a small green box. When he opened the box Dumbledore found the very ring he was looking for, the pale gold band held The Stone of Resurrection. Smiling softly to himself Dumbledore closed back over the box and put it into his robe's. He needed to get back to Hogwarts for he had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Hogwarts: Dumbledore's office

When Dumbledore got back to his office he was surprised to find both Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall waiting for him there.

"Albus where have you been? Is there something wrong you look pale!" Asked a very worried McGonagall while Snape just sat there and watched him. Smiling at the both of them he said "everything is fine! I just go a letter from an old friend who would like to talk. So if you could close the door on your way out that would be great thanks."

"But..." "Minerva! I have things to do so if you would - indicates to the door - thank you"

When they had both left the office Dumbledore picked up a quill and some paper and started to write

_Dear Jasper Vale ,_

_It has been a very long time since we last spoke. I hope that you are well. Things here have been quite craze around here with you know how running around playing plague the minds of little children and take over the world._

_But I did not send you this letter just to make small talk. It seems that I am in need of you help... again. I cannot say why in this letter for I fear that if it were to fall into the wrong hands very bad things will happen._

_When and if you get this write back as soon as you can. I await your response._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Jasper read over the letter again. It had been over 20 years since he had last spoken to his old friend, 50 since he spoke face to face with him. It would be nice to get off this damned island and back into the land of the living. He chuckled at that - how ironic - he thought as he walked away from the bay window and back to his desk to write his reply to Albus.

_Dear Albus,_

_I am well friend, but the nightmare's about the fire have started back up again...nothing I can't handle. I was very happy when I saw Fawkes outside my bedroom window ...that didn't last long._

_You should know that you only need to ask for me and I will come. But I fear that I can't come straight away for there are things here that demand my attention. I will try to get there before the new school year starts._

_P.S. Sebby says hi._

_Sincerely _

_Jasper S. Vale_

Folding the letter over and tapping it three times with his wand while muttering "signa litteras*."To make sure that no one but Albus can open it, he gave it to Severus with strict instructions to wait at Hogwarts for him and than the phoenix was gone.

"May! Bell! Come here for a moment I need to have a word with youse!" called Jasper as he took down some of his Herbology texts.

Within seconds the twins were standing at the door. "You called my Lord?!" the two asked/said in unison.

Jasper turned and smiled at them. Jasper had found the two, around three weeks after the fire. He took them in upon finding out what they were.

As they were standing if front of him right now their red hair falling on to their shoulders in soft curls. freckles standing out on their pale white skin. Blue eyes with a hint of gold running through them. The only visible indication of what they became.

As always both were wearing their robe's. These robe's were black with a golden snake wrapped around the right sleeve, its head rested just below the ear. On the left chest pocket sat his crest of two angel feathers in the shape of an X and over the feathers a green snake. And blooming all around the shield were Tiger-lilies.

"I just wanted to tell youse that I will be going a way at the end of the month, as an old friend of mine wishes to speak with me. So when I'm gone please try and not blow up the island. I do like our home the way it is right now."

"Yes my Lord!" And with that they were gone leaving him to try to find a way to un-poison their apple tree's.

* * *

signa litteras= Seal letter


End file.
